Spirits of the Wild
by JeffC FTW
Summary: There was nothing and no one but the two of them and the harmony they shared. No bird or beast, no human or humanoid, no force good or evil - but the two of them in existence bound forever in this life and the next to come.


**This oneshot takes place not that long after "Bound to the Vorta" ended. Bridal pair Weyoun and Ezri have an afternoon alone together in the forests of Kurill Prime. It is named after a beautiful fantasy composition by Brunuhville, the tune pure majesty. I own nothing of them or anything related to Star Trek.**

Ezri Dax had been a bride for a week, and nothing changed ever since she moved to the Gamma Quadrant with her new husband, the Vorta ambassador of the Dominion. This was paradise that should have happened the first time around when she had been his prisoner of war.

Kurill Prime was a rival of Risa, if anyone ever had the chance to see it in Dominion space without getting stopped by Jem'Hadar. But those days were over now that Odo was rectifying his people's sins, having begun with their representative not that long ago. Weyoun had been through hell and fire, saving an innocent life and discovering the truth about his people that the Founders kept locked in his subconscious and the rest of the Vorta, becoming the man he needed to be - without the help of the Changelings, as Odo wanted.

Ezri had never thought about being married, having been interested in one certain Ensign before she was joined and changed her entire perspective altogether. The memory onslaught carried several marriages and children, and the last one before her married to a bad-tempered but otherwise good-hearted Klingon who Ezri herself worked alongside for a time. Then there was Julian, a brilliant engineered doctor who had a knack for fun, but they didn't work out since the Dominion War ended.

And then _Weyoun_ , a deceitful but alluring Vorta, walked into her life, captured not only her and Worf but also her heart. The intense passion he gave her was not compared to the tender love Julian Bashir gave her in their short-lived affair. Now she was married and living with him far away from her own home.

Ciel, the Bajoran orphan in their care, was at the schoolhouse while her adoptive parents spend the afternoon together, in the privacy of the forest the original Weyoun spent with his bride Eris from another life. This time it was him and _Ezri_.

Wearing her tight-fitting, short-sleeved gray top and black shorts, she traipsed barefoot on the grass of the forest and ducked through the overgrown ferns and behind tall, gracefully curving trees. It was through these trees that young Weyoun had hidden and grown up despite a life of privilege and luxury before the Dominion took his home from him and his people. This was her home now, too. She welcomed it like it had always been a part of her. She was wild at heart like Jadzia before her, enjoying nature and spending it with her husband who was not that far behind her and excited to catch up to her. The excitement quickened her heart and nervous system as she teased him by running ahead, hiding behind a tree now and remaining there. She had no idea where he was now, but she guaranteed he had to be circling it so she decided to follow his example.

"Ezri."

She gasped and whirled around in time to see him standing there, so close to her that his piercing lilac eyes were leaning down so close to her face an nearly gave her a heart attack; those eyes had a talent for holding you into place and drown you in their depths in an instant. "Damn it, Weyoun, you scared the life out of me!" she scolded, laughing with him before letting him pick her up and spin her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist for dear life, her arms around his bare shoulders and her hands caressing his strong back. He had taken his clothes off someplace and left them, wearing a pair of dark undershorts that hugged his bottom perfectly, from what she felt. She giggled and took him in for a kiss, allowing him to move against the tree so her back was against its smooth, hard surface. Weyoun's lips left hers then and moved for her neck, sucking the sensitive place where her vein throbbed.

"Mmm, but it was a scare worth the wait," he purred against her neck. "You deserved it, per se. My wife was so naughty in teasing me like this, leading me on and unwittingly putting me on a chase through the forest."

Ezri huffed and slapped his back. "If you call that a chase, how about I chase you up the tree now for a scenic view - or the other way around and let you finish the race?" She winked.

"I'll settle for finishing what I started."

He let her go and helped her climb the complicate trunk; there were a few times she almost slipped and he had to push her by the backside to support her. His hands on her buttocks was amusing, to say the least, and she enjoyed it. Soon they were crouching on one of the thickest branches that gave them a wondrous view of the forest. There were no jungles on Earth, either, to do this justice. This was a rare treasure in existence. Beautiful and mysterious were the best words to go. "There it is," Weyoun breathed, sitting beside her and pointing ahead. "The clearing spot."

The very same one he and Eris had their short-lived honeymoon. Now it was where he and Ezri spend theirs. It had been exciting, the first time, making love under the sun and afraid Ciel or Odo would walk in on them, but not today. A circle of green, surrounded with colored, exotic flowers and the same ferns and zen trees, smooth black rocks...could you ask for anything better or less?

"Take me there now," Ezri whispered, not looking at him when he looked at her with mischief in his sparkling eyes.

"Now?" He meant to tease her.

"Now."

Together they jumped off the tree like the creatures of the wild that they were, laughing and holding hands, alternating from there to playfully pushing each other around, nearly stumbling until they got to the clearing and reached the middle of the circle. The young Trill was first in, falling onto the ground and rolling onto her back, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun on her bared skin sections, moaning in pleasure and daringly not waiting for Weyoun - and then a shadow loomed over her closed eyelids. Reopening them, her husband stood over her and _naked_. Ezri shrieked with laughter and jerked but didn't sit as she looked over his nude body. He'd taken off his shorts now, finishing his part of the game so soon. He'd done what he did the first time they made love in his bed.

Weyoun was still smirking notoriously as he leaned over her, kneeling at first before settling his entire weight over her. "How soon do you want me to make love to you?" She sighed and melted; how could he be so good at seducing her with his devilish charm? Sensing this, Weyoun chuckled. "I'll take that as now."

"Weyoun," she breathed with a nod, "yes, make love to me now."

"I intend to," he growled softly as his hand was moving for her shorts, tugging on the elastic waistband. She lifted her hips for him to finish and tug them from her legs. She sat up and pulled off her shirt so she was in her bra and low-rise shorts. He reached behind her back to skillfully unclasp the leverage for her firm breasts and expose them to his eyes. When she was as naked as he was, his tongue snaked out briefly and licked his lips, wetting them. The sight made his lips swell and her to swell below her stomach. She jolted when his fingers moved from the outside of her ankle and traced upwards over her leg until he reached her hip; he was tracing the line of her spots, her most sensitive part besides her breasts and moistening womanhood. Weyoun's throat rumbled delightfully as he watched her rouse at his caress of her sensitive spots, cupping her breast briefly and massaging it before abandoning it and cupping the side of her face, bringing her in for another kiss. Husband and wife, naked and in the middle of a forest clearing, the smell of flowers around them and the heat of the sun over their exposed flesh as they shared a brief, passionate, lingering kiss...

Lying back, Ezri opened herself to the man she loved even though they started out as enemies in the beginning. Weyoun's smooth, strong body rested its full weight over hers; her hand caressed his left hip and buttock before coming over his back, traveling up until she found his ear, pinching the ridges which were just as sensitive as her spots. He purred and sighed, leaning into her caress and aroused as she was. "My Ezri," he said huskily, opening his eyes again and shifting so he met with her. His eyes were the sky she now focused on, not the one behind him or the sun that continued to shine down on them as they moved in sync with the breeze now picking up.

There was nothing and no one but the two of them and the harmony they shared. No bird or beast, no human or humanoid, no force good or evil - but the two of them in existence bound forever in this life and the next to come.

Of course, unknown to the newlyweds, there was no one watching them but a certain shape-shifter the ambassador had come to love as a friend, having assumed the form of an orchid and watching their every move and the powerful love that linked them and their factions. Odo tried not to look too much - he had followed them only to make sure they had not gotten into trouble simply because they were everything to him - but found he could not, much to his own embarrassment.

He remained as long as the couple completed their coital bliss and gasped their love for each other, making him melt into his gelatinous state both literally and figuratively. He needed to get away now before they saw he was here.


End file.
